Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work machine and to a hydraulic system for the work machine.
Discussion of the Background
A hydraulic system for a work machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2004-360300, No. 2007-186942, and No. 2010-84784 are known. The work machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-360300 includes a boom, a bucket, a boom cylinder configured to move the boom, a bucket cylinder configured to move the bucket, a first control valve configured to control the boom cylinder to be stretched and shortened, and a second control valve configured to control the bucket cylinder to be stretched and shortened. An operation fluid discharged from a pump is supplied to the first control valve and the second control valve.
The hydraulic system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-186942 is a hydraulic system configured to provide a ride control in the work machine. The ride control is a technique to suppress fluctuation of a pressure of the boom cylinder and thus suppress vibrations in traveling of the work machine (provide an anti-vibration operation in a machine body).
The work machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-84784 includes a boom, a bucket, a boom cylinder configured to move the boom, a bucket cylinder configured to move the bucket, a first control valve configured to control the boom cylinder to be stretched and shortened, and a second control valve configured to control the bucket cylinder to be stretched and shortened. An operation fluid discharged from a pump is supplied to the first control valve and the second control valve.